The present invention relates to heavy-duty ground transport vehicles, in particular heavy-duty automated guided vehicles for transporting ISO-containers.
German patent DE 42 03 778 C2 discloses an automated ground vehicle having a manipulator disposed thereon. By means of the ground vehicle, the manipulator can be moved automatically between different work stations in order to perform assembly tasks at these locations. The ground vehicle is driven via a replaceable nickel-cadmium battery. The battery can be changed automatically at a changing station if it has to be recharged. For this purpose, a vehicle frame of the ground vehicle is provided with a battery space, in which there are disposed guide rails which are aligned transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the ground vehicle. The underside of the battery is provided with rollers which roll on the guide rails. In order to prevent the battery from moving along the guide rails during operation of the ground vehicle, the vehicle frame is provided with a pin which is pretensioned in a resilient manner in the direction of the battery and engages into a recess in the battery during operation of the ground vehicle. In order to change the battery, the pin can be lowered hydraulically. The battery, thus released, can be pulled laterally out of the vehicle frame along the guide rails by means of a changing apparatus. For the purpose of the changing operation, the ground vehicle travels automatically to a changing station.
Furthermore, German patent application DE 10 2007 039 778 A1 discloses a heavy-duty automated guided ground vehicle for ISO-containers. The transport vehicle comprises a vehicle frame, on which at least one lifting platform is disposed, which can be raised from a lowered transport position to a raised transfer position or vice versa via at least one lifting drive. Typically, such transport vehicles are driven by a diesel engine.